transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hosehead (TF2017)
Siren from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Hosehead... well, he's got a nice personality. He's a fine guy, kind and well-meaning, courageous and willing to carry out his dangerous search and rescue function. Sometimes he even does it quite well. But he gets very flustered under pressure, to the point that he can do as much damage as good. His binary bond with the Nebulan star athlete Lug seems to be improving this problem. History Arc 3 After Optimus Prime and his troops aboard the Ark went missing,, Hosehead was one of several under the leadership of Fortress Maximus. Their faction was mired in a seemingly endless war with a band of Decepticons led by Scorponok, in a struggle so pointless and self-perpetuating that Fortress Maximus decided to leave Cybertron and its war and settle on the peaceful planet Nebulos. Hosehead followed Fortress Maximus' lead, building the Steelhaven and departing their war-torn home. It would not be so easy. The Nebulans were xenophobic towards the strange robots which invaded their world, and after several missteps in communication, Fortress Maximus, Hosehead, and a handful of others surrendered their heads as hopeful proof of their benevolence and compliance. |Ring of Hate| Soon Scorponok's Decepticons had arrived on Nebulos and after they attacked the city of Koraja the Autobots convinced Galen to attempt the creation of Headmasters - a fusion of Nebulan and Autobot warriors through a binary bonding process devised by the Nebulan surgeon Arcana. Hoseheadc was binary bonded to Lug and together they were able to repel the Decepticon invaders, all the while marveling at the incredible power the process had granted them. |Broken Glass| When the Autobot Headmasters went on a rescue mission to recover Lord Zarak and his followers (who had been prisoners of the Decepticons since their arrival), a detachment of Council members insisted on accompanying them. Unfortunately, Zarak had entered into a bargain with Scorponok, and by the time Hosehead and the others reached the Plains of Thok, the Decepticon Headmasters had been born. Although Zarak and Scorponok endangered the council members by using them as a diversion to gun down the Autobots, Mindwipe's hypnotic gaze had scrambled the other Nebulans' minds so much that Zarak was able to convince them that Galen's men were the evil ones, and he manipulated the Decepticons into becoming Nebulos's new "champions". |Love and Steel| Lug and the other Nebulan Headmasters were held captive by Zarak in Koraja, alongside their disabled Autobot counterparts. Despite his hunger for power and growing battle-lust, however, Zarak still ultimately wanted what was best for Nebulos. Realizing how a continued war between the Autobots and Decepticons would truly affect the planet he loved, Zarak freed Lug and the Autobot Headmasters, sending them back to their comrades in the forest. Galen had reached the same conclusions as Zarak, and gathered his men back aboard the Autobot ship Steelhaven, to leave Nebulos behind to rebuild in their absence. Sure enough, Zarak, Scorponok, and the Decepticons chose to follow the Autobots into space. |Brothers in Armor| After leaving Nebulos, Hoshead and the crew of Steelhaven followed an Autobot distress call to the planet called Earth. During the long journey, they had Fortress Maximus heavily upgraded into a larger, more powerful body. Him and Lug were a bit unsettled by the new war-like outlook of their leader, Galen, but he insisted he was merely changing to fit the circumstances they had been dealt. Upon arrival, Fortress Maximus, Hosehead and the other Headmasters took a shuttle down to Earth's surface, and located the caves in Mount St. Hilary where the distress call had first been broadcast. They also found the broadcaster himself, an Autobot named Goldbug whose brain module had been retrofitted into a tiny electronic toy car. Long story. Scorponok and the Decepticon Headmasters had also come to Earth after the distress call, however, and a battle broke out. The battle proved costly, as Galen died protecting an Earthling from Scorponok. He passed on his control helmet to this boy, Spike Witwicky, leaving Fortress Maximus and the Autobots in his hands. |Trial by Fire| Fortress Maximus's group of Autobots inevitably met up with the group of Earthbound Autobots led by Grimlock. Unfortunately, Grimlock was difficult to deal with, and so their meetup resulted in a battle for Autobot supremacy between Grimlock and Blaster on Earth's moon. Hosehead disembarked along with the rest of the Steelhaven crew to watch the fight. |Totaled| Trivia *Neil Ross voices Hosehead. Changes *Hosehead, Lug, Muzzle, Nightbeat, Quig, and Siren didn't appear in the original The Transformers: Headmasters miniseries. *Hosehead & Lug didn't appear in Trial by Fire! or Toatled! Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:Headmasters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots